Ce qui est important
by MissKitty28
Summary: [Localisation : saison 14] De retour au Bunker après avoir chassé quelques semaines en compagnie de Jack, Cas retrouve Dean. (Destiel)


Quand Cas et Jack étaient revenus de leur chasse quelques semaines plus tard, l'ancien Nephilim, aujourd'hui humain, avait avec enthousiasme raconté ses dernières découvertes et prouesses au combat à un Bobby et une Mary attendris, et un Sam particulièrement heureux de le savoir si enthousiaste.

« Où est Dean ? » avait fini par demander Cas, regardant dans les alentours de la pièce principale du Bunker.

Sam cacha à peine sa non-surprise face à la question de l'ange. « Il est probablement dans sa chambre, il a été un peu amoché lors de notre dernière mission, il doit être en train de désinfecter ses plaies, » avait déclaré le cadet Winchester, qui n'avait pas de blessures physiques, mais dont la déchirure des vêtements était révélatrice de la brutalité de leur dernier combat.

« Oh… » avait simplement réagi l'ange.

Profitant d'un moment où la discussion avait repris entre les membres du groupe, Cas avait quitté la pièce et était parti en direction de la chambre de l'aîné Winchester. Arrivé devant celle-ci, l'ange vit que la porte était entrouverte.

« Dean ? » lança Cas en toquant doucement à la porte.

Il y eut du mouvement dans la pièce, et la voix de Dean finit par se manifester. « Hey, » dit-il finalement en s'approchant. « Vous êtes revenus ? »

Le Winchester avait un bandage qu'il était visiblement en train d'enrouler autour du haut de son bras, suite à une blessure sans gravité, mais néanmoins suffisamment profonde pour nécessiter des soins. L'arrivée de Cas interrompit son action, et ce dernier pénétra pleinement dans la chambre, les deux faisant un bout de chemin vers l'autre, jusqu'à se retrouver au centre de la pièce.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Dean sur le ton de la conversation, visiblement heureux de le retrouver. Son regard s'était considérablement attendri dès lors que ses yeux avaient trouvé ceux de Cas.

Un battement.

L'ange balança ses mains sur les côtés de son corps. « Bien. Jack… » il détourna le regard légèrement pour le diriger vers le couloir, avant de reprendre. « Jack se débrouille de mieux en mieux. »

« Vous êtes revenus en un morceau, c'est quelque chose, » lança Dean avec un sourire, sur un ton conversationnel, et d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante. Une sous-tension transparaissait très subtilement, et n'échappa pas à l'oreille de Cas.

« Il a développé un goût prononcé pour les hamburgers, je me demande d'où ça lui vient, » finit-il dans une petite moue faussement accusatrice.

« Certainement pas moi, » répondit Dean en jouant l'innocence.

« Je m'inquiète pour ses artères, j'ai lu que c'était très mauvais pour la santé, » déclara Cas avec les sourcils froncés, exprimant une profonde inquiétude.

Le Winchester sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, rien qu'à imaginer l'ange écumant les livres, magazines et articles, pour en apprendre plus sur l'éducation et l'humanité.

« Nan, regarde-moi, une trentaine années de burgers en tous genres, et toujours aussi solide, » répondit Dean en désignant la force de ses bras.

Cas considéra la question, avant de lui répondre d'un air pensif. « Dean, tu ne t'es jamais dit que t'avoir guéri tant de fois avec ma grâce avait probablement joué un rôle dans ta santé ? » interrogea t-il.

Le Winchester en resta sans voix en retour, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Oh. Merci ? Je suppose ? » dit-il finalement sur le ton de la réalisation.

Cas répliqua par un sourire amusé. « Je ne suis pas sûr que je l'avais réellement réalisé jusqu'ici. »

Un court silence passa, lors duquel ils se toisèrent, à la fois confortables et tendres, avant que l'ange ne reprenne la parole. « Tu permets ? » dit-il en désignant le bras de Dean.

« Huh ? » exprima t-il en retour, ne comprenant pas.

« Ton bras, » explicita Cas. « Tu permets ? »

« Oh, » répliqua Dean en regardant ce qu'il désignait. « Tu devrais peut-être sauver un peu de ta grâce, non ? Je sais que tu es affaibli depuis… la mort des anges, le déclin du Paradis, et que t'en as pas beaucoup en reste… »

« Si je ne l'utilise pas pour ce qui est important, alors quel intérêt ? » déclara Cas en retour, haussant un sourcil.

Dean ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à cette réponse, mais tenta de garder une expression nonchalante.

« C'est pas si méchant, » répondit le Winchester à propos de sa blessure, tout en haussant les épaules. « Je survivrai. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Dean, » dit-il tout en amenant néanmoins sa main en direction du front du Winchester. « Mais ça te sauvera un peu de la douleur. »

Confiant, Dean ferma finalement les yeux, exprimant son accord au passage, et Cas apposa deux de ses doigts contre son front. Une étincelle bleutée apparut au niveau de sa blessure, accompagnant sa guérison.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda Cas une fois son action accomplie, éloignant doucement sa main du visage de Dean.

Le Winchester reporta son regard sur sa blessure, retirant le bandage au passage. « Bien mieux, merci, » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air presque timide.

« Du nouveau dans le bunker ? »

« Depuis qu'on a parlé au téléphone ? Pas grand chose, non, » répondit Dean en allant jeter son bandage dans la poubelle.

« Tu es finalement sorti de ta chambre, c'est déjà ça, » répliqua Cas.

« Ouais, » dit-il sur un ton ironique, tournant à nouveau son regard vers l'ange. « Pas sûr que je sois très fan de notre nouvelle dynamique ici, il y a trop de monde… » dit-il en soupirant. « Pas sûr que le bunker soit encore un endroit que je peux appeler 'chez moi' à l'heure actuelle. »

« La maison est là où le coeur est, » répondit Cas d'une voix philosophe.

 _Touché_.

Dean eut un léger rire. « Combien de livres t'as lu, Cas ? » dit-il en secouant la tête.

L'amusement apparut sur les traits de l'ange. Il répondit néanmoins d'une voix sincère. « J'ai découvert qu'on avait beaucoup à apprendre des livres, la pensée humaine est bien plus complexe que ne l'a jamais été celle des anges. »

« Ouais… Je ne suis pas un grand penseur, ceci dit, » répliqua Dean.

Cas fronça les sourcils. « J'ai sans aucun doute plus appris de toi que des livres, et que de n'importe qui d'autre. »

La réponse de Cas avait fusé sans aucun temps de battement, renforçant sa sincérité par la spontanéité de son propos. L'espace d'une seconde, Dean sembla vulnérable face à lui, lisant dans son regard à la fois tout ce qu'il sous-entendait par là, et tout ce qui n'était pas dit.

« Ouais, c'est ça… » lança finalement Dean d'une voix nonchalante, tout en haussant une épaule pour feigner l'indifférence. Il éloigna son regard afin de fuir le regard cryptique que posait Cas sur lui. Il avait toujours eu ce don incroyable de percer ses faiblesses et de donner l'impression de regarder droit dans son âme, chaque fois qu'ils plongeaient leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

Les plissures du front de l'ange apparurent quand il vit le peu de crédit que s'accordait Dean, comme à son habitude.

« Je le pense, Dean, » répliqua t-il néanmoins pour l'en convaincre.

Tentant de renoncer à ce vieux pattern de la fuite, Dean ramena son regard face à celui de Cas. « Je sais, » dit-il simplement. C'était la plus petite admission dont le Winchester se sentait capable. L'ange pouvait cependant lire la gratitude dans son regard, et dans les mots qu'il ne prononçait pas.

« Pour ce qui est des autres, un jour viendra où ils quitteront le bunker… »

Dean hocha la tête. « T'as raison, je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront rester éternellement dans un vieux bunker sans lumière du jour, entassés les uns sur les autres… » répondit t-il en reprenant une posture plus assurée. « Je vais aller faire des pancakes, » s'enquit-il de manière plus enthousiaste. « Tu veux venir ? Tu voulais apprendre quelques trucs humains, non ? Il y a rien de plus humain que de préparer des pancakes, » finit-il.

Plus convaincu par l'idée de passer du temps avec Dean qu'à la perspective de cuisiner, Cas ne broncha pas.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il dans un sourire. « Les pancakes sont-ils bons pour la santé ? » demanda t-il soudainement intrigué.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre, le Winchester lui répondit après un court instant de réflexion. « Dans mon monde, ils le sont. »

.

 **FIN**


End file.
